


What are the Odds?

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the leader of the Lady Killers, the second most dangerous crew in Los Santos. You don't have time to worry about your soulmate. That's just stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hop on the GTA AU bandwagon, shall we?

The noise is high and loud in your home. Being a gang leader is fun but dangerous. Then again, what isn’t dangerous in Los Santos?

Your crew just hit a bank and an art auction at the same time. It was insanely dangerous but also your “fuck it” heist of the year. And you got three million dollars out of it. So yeah, your crew has something to be excited about.

“Okay, okay, okay shut up for a sec!” Lindsay stands on your coffee table, smiling widely, as the noise dies down. She’s the muscle of your crew. Oddly hyper and happy for a killer but who really cares? “To our brilliant and beautiful crew leader! Without you, we’d all be bored or dead!” The rest of the crew cheers.

You roll your eyes and smile. “Shut the fuck up and turn on the news.” This brings laughter and chatter back to the room. As the news gets turned on, you look at the women in your living room.

On the couch to the left of the room is Griffon. Artistic, witty, and the plan master. She’s your right hand and also your best friend. She’s the one you look to when you’re at a loss, both inside the crew and outside. Griffon is the only one who knows your real living quarters and your personal number. Her codename is Chainsaw.

Next to Griffon is Caiti. Happy, smart, and your getaway for everything. She’s the most calm person in your crew. No matter if she’s pissed off or upset, she keeps a calm demeanor and keeps your crew grounded. Without her, every single member of the crew would be dead. Caiti’s codename is Aussie.

On the couch opposite those two are Lindsay and Meg. Meg is drop dead gorgeous, goofy, and your hacker. There isn’t anything she can’t get into with her computer. She isn’t great in the field but she’s always willing to be the distraction if she has to. As she says, “I have tits and a gun. What do you think the guards will notice first?” Her codename is Playboy. Lindsay’s is Ruby.

Sitting on one of the beanbags scattered about is the final and newest member of your crew. Tina is sassy, has great makeup all the time, and your sniper. For having to wear glasses, her aim is impeccable. She can hit any target and has an arsenal of weapons to do so with. Tina’s codename is Twitch.

Griffon notices you standing by yourself so she gets up and comes to you. Caiti watches her but looks away as you two start talking. “What’s up, Boss?”

You take a deep breath and smile. “Nothing. I’m… happy.”

Griffon narrows her eyes. “What else?”

You shake your head. “I know exactly what you’re thinking and no, it hasn’t happened yet.” You put your hand on her arm. “Trust me, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Actually, I’ll be the third. It’ll be you and your soulmate first and second. Then me.” She gently grabs your arm and looks at the timer on your wrist. “You didn’t tell me it’s supposed to go off the day of our next heist!” She lowers her voice as she says this and tugs you farther away from the group.

Your eyebrows shoot up your forehead. “What?!” You pull your wrist away from her and look at the time. It reads one month, six days, nine hours, twenty two minutes, and seven seconds. You’ve been planning a heist in Fake AH Crew territory for months. How did you just realize that you’re meeting your soulmate that day too?! “What if I shoot them? I mean it’s too late to cancel and I can’t just drop out of the heist. What should I do?”

Griffon smirks. “Do what you do best. Heist and lead the Lady Killers. This doesn’t change anything.”

“I know but like… what if they’re boring? Like I can handle an asshole but what if they just sit in a cubicle from nine to five then go home, eat a steak, then sleep? I can’t deal with that!”

Griffon rolls her eyes. “Sweetie, you’re being dramatic again.”

You laugh and sit at a chair at your counter. “I know I'm just nervous!”

“Meeting your soulmate is easy and simple. Just a little skin to skin contact and you're set for life.”

“Jesus don't put it like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Twitch, you're in position?” you murmur as you use the ATM across the street from the FAHC warehouse. Lindsay pulls her hair up into a ponytail next to you.

“Yes, ma'am. Eyes on the warehouse. There's one car outside. It's empty however,” Tina says over com.

Lindsay shoots you a smile. You send one back. “Great. Aussie and Playboy, what about you?”

“Our ETA is about five minutes,” Caiti states.

“When we get there, I can pop the gate and then kill the cams almost immediately. You'll have fifteen minutes before they realize that their cams are frozen and come over,” Meg assures.

“Chainsaw, where are you at?” you ask.

“Right behind Aussie. When those gates open, I'll drive through with the guns and be ready to help load the goods,” she responds.

“Fantastic. Remember, if cops show up, let yourself get arrested. If the crew shows up, you guys get out and avoid Ryan at all costs.” You get a mumbled agreement from each member.

“Team Trial and Error is in position,” Caiti announces and you see Griffon stop on the corner.

You look at Lindsay and you two pull on your masks. “Hit it, Playboy!” The two of you sprint across the street and into the parking lot of the warehouse. Griffon peels in behind you and runs straight through the doors of the warehouse. You and Lindsay throw open the doors of the van and take out your guns. As quickly as possible, the three of you load paintings, gold, and cash into the back of the vehicle. When almost everything is inside, you point Lindsay towards the car in the middle of the warehouse. She breaks the window on it and gets inside as you and Griffon finish loading the van.

“Boss, you've got company!” Tina alerts.

You nod at Griffon and she gets into the van. “Head out the back, Chainsaw. Ruby, park out back. Twitch, who is it?”

“I think it's Ryan…” she says quietly.

Your heart starts pumping in your chest. Of all the people, why'd it have to be the crazy one? Griffon hasn't gotten fully into the car yet. She's staring at you. “Get out of here! BOTH OF YOU!” Immediately, they leave the warehouse. You move towards the center of the warehouse, brandishing your gun. Maybe you won't be meeting your soulmate today. Or ever.

You hear tires screech to a halt. With a deep breath, you turn around and stare Ryan down as he stalks into the warehouse. If you imagined the grim reaper, you would imagine this man.

“Hey there. So it's just me here. My crew has already left.” He says nothing, just stares at you through his mask. “I don't want to start an all out war with your crew. So if you let us leave, maybe we'll return some things.” Again, nothing. Instead he raises his gun at you.

“Boss, I have a shot through this window! I could take him out!” You hear Tina say and notice the red dot appear on Ryan’s head.

“How about we don't kill anyone, yeah?” You pull the com out of your ear and set it on the ground along with your gun. He follows suit. “Not much of a talker are you?”

“...No.” He then suddenly dives at you and you jolt back. He pulls a knife from the back of his pants. You pull one from your boot.

“No one wins in a knife fight!” you yell. He swings at you and you catch his wrist. His jacket pulled up a bit when he moved his arm and you managed to catch that sliver of skin between his glove and his jacket. Immediately you both freeze.

Your timer starts dinging and so does his. Your heart is racing. What are the odds that you'd end up being soulmates with a psychopath? He releases you and you stumble backwards. You stare at him for a second before tucking your knife back into your boot and grabbing your com and gun from the ground. He stares at you silently while you do.

You walk backwards a few steps before running out the backdoor and practically diving into the car with Lindsay. “Go,” you command. You're breathing heavily.

“Boss, what-”

“FUCKING DRIVE!” You yell as you pull off your mask. You hate snapping at your crew but so many things are running through your head. Lindsay doesn't say anything more and begins the drive back to your apartment. You put the com back into your ear. “Twitch, get off that roof before he sees you. Chainsaw, Aussie, Playboy, where are you?”

Caiti responds, “Playboy and I are back at the house. We're safe and didn't meet any complications.”

Griffon speaks next. “Almost back. The payload is secure and I'm not being followed.”

“I'm heading to the house now, Boss. Ryan split as soon as you did and he drove the other direction,” Tina says.

You sigh. “Good. Ruby and I are halfway home. Everyone go dark. See you at home.” As soon as you get confirmations from everyone, you look at Lindsay. “Sorry for snapping.”

“It's fine. I was just gonna ask what happened. Because you're like the only person to survive a one-on-one with **the** Ryan.”

You close your eyes. “I told him I didn't want to start a war and he let me go.” Lindsay sends you a worried glance but says no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It dem boiz!!
> 
> Oh shit whaddup!!

When you get inside the house, everyone else is there and immediately flood you with questions.

“Are you okay?”  
“What the fuck was that?!”  
“How are you still alive?”

“Ladies!” Griffon raises her voice and everyone silences. She's giving you a somewhat suspicious look. “Obviously she's alright. Why don't you head into the garage and count up what we have.” It isn't a question. The others exit the main building and you almost immediately collapse on the floor. “Whoa whoa whoa come on.” Griffon grabs your arm and pulls you back up. “What happened?”

“My timer…” you whisper. For some reason, you're smiling.

Griffon looks at it and then looks at you, her eyes wide. “Ryan is your soulmate? The psychopath from Fake AH?”

You start laughing hysterically. Griffon doesn't find it funny. “Wh-what are the goddamn fucking odds?! I-I mean the loose cannon of our r-rival crew!” You're cracking up. You're terrified of what's going to happen honestly. But it's just so goddamn hilarious to you! “I don't even know what he looks like!”

“Sweetie, you need to calm down.”

“Okay okay…” You take a deep breath and regain composure. “How am I even gonna get in contact with him?”

“Well, you have Geoff’s number. Plus we have another Offense Defense match coming up with them again. We could switch up teams.”

“But we're always a team, Griff!”

“But you have a soulmate now, Boss. This is kinda more important.”

You playfully roll your eyes before the two of you head to the garage to help the girls count up your new goods. “Hey Caiti, how much are you thinking for these paintings?” you ask, looking at the pile in the corner.

“We could probably get-” she's interrupted by tires screeching on the pavement.

“Stay on guard!” The six of you bolt up the stairs after locking down the garage. You peek outside to window while the rest of your crew takes cover. “Oh, it's just Fake AH. Let's go, shall we?” you tease, exiting your house. The girls follow you around to the front of the house where there's three cars parked. “Boys, it'd be more efficient to just take one car, wouldn't it?”

“Give us back our shit,” Geoff says.

“We took it fair and square,” Lindsay says back.

“Yeah but we took it from someone else first!” Gavin squawks.

“And now it's ours. Cry me a river,” Tina quips at him, rolling her eyes.

“Tell you what. We'll give you the paintings back and a thousand bucks for each of you.” You tuck your gun into the back of your pants and approach Geoff. He meets you halfway.

“Come on. Two hundred thousand each. You’ve got plenty there.”

“Ehhhhh… We’ve all got expensive tastes though.” You’re toying with him and he knows it. No one is going to start shooting however. No one wants the other team’s blood on their hands. “Ten thousand.”

“Don’t be a goddamn prick. Hundred thousand or we’ll take all of it by force.”

You nod. “We can do hundred thousand. You boys wanna come inside for drinks while we get things situated and split?” You start walking back towards your house, the girls following you. Your eyes meet Ryan’s and you can’t help but smile. He looks towards the ground and loosens his grip on his gun.

Geoff shrugs. “Sure, why not. Can’t say no to a good glass of whiskey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some ideas, homeslices. My brain is like poop right now.


End file.
